Middleton Tornado
by Beekeeper24
Summary: Kim,Ron,Shego,and josh find themsevles in truble as a 2 mile wide EF-5 tornado wipes middleton off the map what will happen to them?
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

On a warm summers afternoon kim is at home watching TV when her phone rings "hello? kim asks hey KP its ron what are you up to

ron asks "oh nothing much to hot to go out side" kim says."Oh hey mind if i come over?"ron asks, sure kim tells him

ok i`ll be over in 10 minutes bye kp. When ron walks out side he sees shego standing by the street as he tries to sneak by her

"where you going sidekick?" shego asks snidley. Over to kim`s house ron says to her,Oh really she says back to him. As he walks on

shego calls to him "may i come with you?" she asks in a calm tone. I guess ron say with a stunned look on his face. AS they walked

Ron noticed dark color clouds in the sky to the south but thought nothing of it. Ron turned to shego and asked why do you want to come

to kim`s house for?" Drakken blew up the lair she says with a laugh "oh" ron replied back as they walked down to kim`s house they felt a

cool breeze "oh that feels great" the two said. After 14minutes of walking they reach kim`s home kim answer the door and yells "RON LOOK OUT!

as kim gets into fighting mode when seeing shego ron yells "its ok KP! shego is not wanting to fight" kim looks at ron with a confused look

on her face. Can we come in? shego asks. Sure kim says with a guarded tone in her voice. As they entered the house the tv is going "Hey ron" -

kims mom and dad call out,And who may this be?" kim`s dad asked "Oh this is shego" kim says your arch foe he says yea she replies with a giggle

well we are heading out for a really where you guys going? kim asks well i got to report to the space center and your mom got called to

the hospital well be back in a few hours says to kim. Shego garbs a seat at the kitchen table and ron sits on the couch after about

57 minutes there was a knock at the door ron gets up to answer it. He opens the door to see his friend josh lower "Hey man come in"ron calls out "Who is it"

ron kim ask from another room it`s josh ron replies josh walks into the house. Kim comes out from the back room "Oh hey josh" kim says "hey kim shego'

josh replies. So what going on' he asks the trio "Oh Not much right now ron tells josh .May i use you tv?" josh asks kim "Sure! it`s right over there

kim points over to the tv. Thanks kim josh says. Josh walks over and turns on the tv and tunes to The weather and hears the forecast call for possible

severe thunderstorm with damaging winds and large hail as they listen the skies grow dark out side shego looks over to josh and asked "what time is it?

josh replies it``s about 3:50 pm. why? its getting really dark out josh gets up he and ron walk to the door and notice it was getting dark and wind was

picking up. As they walk back in (BEEP BEEP BEEP) they look over at the tv to hear the anouncer say "The National Weather Service has issued a tornado

watch for the fallowing areas upperton,lowerton, and Middleton the people living in these areas should take precautions and seek shelter indoors the watch

remains infect until 5:47pm stay tune for further updates") Josh looks at kim and ron and asks Do you have a tornado kit? Tornado kit whats s that kim asks

tells her it consist of blankets,radio flashlights," we have that stuff just not in kit form" kim i need you and ron to get all of those

items please" josh asks "SURE!" kim and ron both say. Kim and ron return with the stuff. Do you have a basement kim? josh asks "yea this way kim leads

to the heads back to get the stuff and heads down stairs to the cellar after a few minutes he returns, He finds kim,ron and shego in the

living room watching the weather.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Anything happing? josh asks" No still a tornado watch" ron says to josh "Ok" josh says then walks to the front door

he opens the door and steps out side and looks around shego fallows and stands next to him the two look at the black-

and green-ish clouds the winds pick up leaves are blowing from the tress, josh! kim yells josh runs back in to see the

tv flashing the tornado warning bout that time the town sirens start going off josh runs out side and looks around and

looks to the south-east and see a very black wall he realizes it`s the tornado. shego stood looking at it in fear josh grabs

her by the arm and pulls her towards the house they make it back in side as the trees start to snap like sticks they look

out the front window to see a large tree fall in the yard. WE NEED TO GET TO THE BASEMENT! josh yells out. as they run to

the basement shego trips josh runs back to help her he picks her up and runs to the basement and puts her down at the door

at that time something flies by and strikes josh in the back and sends him down the stairs josh gets up but realizes he

sprained his wrist shego and ron help josh up. Wheres the stuff at?"kim calls out to `s under the stair well josh

yells the for make their way to the safe spot and hunker down kim falls into rons arms in fear shego looks at josh -

Are we going to live?? she asks "yes!" josh tells her. they sit there listening to the sounds of the house being torn apart

As they sit in the basement the door tears right off and their ears pop kim and shego yell out. The room fills with dirt and

debris josh tells them to cover them selves with the blanket. Sunddenly the floor starts to rip away above them and the blanket

is sucked up into the funnel ron holds on to kim as the floor boards tear away shego starts to lift up josh jumps on to her to

keep her from floating of suddenly josh kinds himself lifting up he grabs a hold to the stair case and shego and ron and kim grab

his arm but to no use the twister pulls josh right out of the basement shego,kim,and ron watch in horror as their friend is sucked

into the massive funnel shego huddles over to kim and ron after 2 minutes the twister moves on ron,kim,and shego get up and look at

each other. Shego starts to cry kim walks over and asks "whats wrong?" shego turns to kim and says " i say the look on his face as he-

was pulled up, it was of terror ron walks up to the two girls and says "josh a tuff man i know he`s alive" his words comfort shego and kim

and gave them some hope. Ron looks around "we need to get out of here" rons tells kim and shego. the trio look around for a way out then

kim calls to ron and shego the stair case is still there. The tree make their way up out of the basement to the first floor then out to the

yard they look around at all the destruction. The sounds of emergency vehicles and cries fill the night sky kim looks around and sees her car

wraped around a utility pole ron and shego see a 2x6 that was force through a large tree. As they started to walk they hear a low moan

coming 150ft away they make their way over to the sound and start to dig.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

As they dug through the debris pile the sound got louder when they reached the source of the noise the couldn`t

believe their eyes at what they found. At the bottom of that pile of boards, tree limbs and other stuff it was their

friend josh alive but hurt. They cleared all the stuff from on top of him and pulled him out shego and kim gave

josh a very big hug. As josh regained him self ron handed him a rag to clean some of the dirt and blood from his

face. Josh look at his arm and saw a good size cut on it and picks up a shirt and wraps up his arm. You ok josh?"

shego asked ok josh what do we do now josh? they asked him. we need to head to the high school or to a shelter in town

they make their way to the high school where a shelter has been setup in the gym. Kim,ron,and shego get some blankets

and head over to an area of the gym that had few people init and sit and talk. Mean while josh gets his arm stitched up and

shulder relocated. After about a hour and a half josh head over to ron and kim. How you feeling josh?"they asked? OH

could be better" he says jokingly to them they smiled at him. josh walks over and sits up against the wall. Shego walks

over and sits next to him. She tells him how scared and sad they were when they watched him get pulled into the tornado

Josh looks over at ron seeing him comforting kim,shego lays her head onto josh`s shulder to lighten the mood josh says

"it`s been quite a day and full of surprises. What kind of surprises? kim asks. josh look over and said well i learned

to fly today" he says. All four started to laugh as they started to cheer up the lights go out and the sirens

start to blare and a Mr barkin runs in and yells "there`s a tornado coming. The four huddle hoping for the best the

tornado misses the school. Kim fell asleep on rons chest a hour after the second tornado. "What time is it?" ron asks

josh. Josh looks at his watch "it`s 7:36pm"josh says. Shego starts to fall asleep josh looks at her "you can have my

cot" he tells her. Shego climbs onto the cot and lays down and josh lies up against the wall and starts to sleep after

bout 10minutes he`s woken by a bump looks to see shego lying againts him. Why aren`t you sleeping in the cot? josh asks

her, she replies "right now im scared and want some comfort."she says to josh. kim looks over to ron and say i need to

head home i need to see if my mom,dad,and the tweebs are there and ok ron turns to josh and they get up and head out into

the night they make their way through a debris filled streets they make it to kims house they look up at the sky and

watch lightning spider-web across the sky. They start shifting through the wreckage to find any thing kim can salvage when

a crack of lightning cought their atention they look over and see a large tornado with no where to take shelter they start to

run and are stopped when a car pulls up kim jumps for joy when she sees it`s her family. All four run to the car and climb in

steps on the gas and speeds out into the street. suddenly they sound them selves being chased by the tornado as

they drive they find an overpass and seek shelter in the near by drainage ditch they watch as the twister lifts the car off the

ground and toss it 250 feet into the air then smash into the ground ron and josh cover kim and shego and kims parents cover the

tweebs as debris starts pelting them within a few seconds the tornado ropes out and dies they stand up to see if all are ok and

noticed josh wasnt moving they walk over to the motionless body but are relieved to see hi was alive but hurt alarge object had

fallen on him and busted his leg kim and ron try lifting the tree branch off him but to no availe seeing his face sinking into

the waterlogged mud shego lights up her hands and swipes at the branch with a loud "snap" the branch is now moveable they help josh up

but realize he can`t walk so they sit him down over on the branch that was on top of him kim`s mom splints his leg when she finished

they noticed a truck driving down the road ron runs up to the road yelling "STOP!STOP WE NEED HELP! the truck pulls over the driver

steps out and asks ron "Is anyone hurt?"ron says just one of us is he points over to josh josh looks at ron "I`m not hurt you liar"

josh says jokingly. I`ll take ya`ll to the shelter in town" the drive tells the group josh stands up and starts to limp up the side of

the hill to the road shego watches as he stumbles abit ron and shego run over to catch him. They help josh over to the truck. They

all climb in the bed of the truck and head for the shelter.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

They reach the shelter and head back over to to the spot they had and sit while josh gets fixed up they can hear him

tell the doctors "i`m not a car or a robot i don't need to be repaired or welded"kim,shegoand ron start laughing as they

hear josh yell NO not the torqe wrench"and make funny nosies after a few hours josh walks over to his friends and sits down and leans up

against the wall and sits his crutches down next to him. "Here josh"kims says, josh looks up to see kim handing him a

pillow. "thanks kim" josh replies as he takes the pillow shego sits down next to him and asks why did you put your self -

harms way? josh looks over at her and says "well i like you" which stunned shego be she figure he liked her anyways

thanks for protecting me" she says to josh. AS morning comes over middleton they awake to the sun shining thorough the

windows. They hear the news that 85% of middleton was either distroyed or damaged, lowerton was 69% distroyed upperton was at 43% distroyed

they hear the rescue crews are still looking for survivors in the damage kim looks at ron and says i need to head home

ron wakes josh up and says the kim wants to head home josh looks at ron and says "OK" We`ll leave here in 10 lets get something

to eat first. After eating they head out and make their way to kim`s house. When they reached kim`s neighbor hood they

realized that the second tornado had come through there and what was left of kim`s house was the basement and a few boards

the rest was strewn through out the neighbor hood. Kim sat in disbelief at what happen last night. Just then her

kimmunicator beeps she answers it to see wade. Hey wade whats up? she asks Wade says "i`m fine i`m glad to see you made

it through last night. Is that shego there with you?"ask wade. she was with us during the storm kim tells wade. So what the news

wade" josh asks well the tri county area was it by 13 tornadoes last night at lease 4 of them hit Middleton. kim and

ron started to talk to figure out what to do now. They walked by drakken`s lair and found it destroyed nothing there was

salvageable they walk on hearing faint sounds of thunder in the distance shego and kim became nervous as they walk down

the street kim grabs ron`s hand for comfort and shego grabs josh`s hand as they walk to kim`s house. On the way they walked

by a wrecked home and saw rescuers moving a stretcher with a white sheet covering it. what happen?' ron calls out a victim

it was a small child who didn't survive the EF-5 tornado seeing that shego and kim fell and started to cry ron and josh

comfort the two. They make their way back into kims yard and start to clean up and the four began the process of rebuilding their

lives that were destroyed by the tornado the tornado brought the four closer together than they were before. The

tornado killed-6 left dozens injured and thousands homeless kim and ron got married 2 months after the tornado and

still live in middleton and live next door to each other but still worry when

the next tornado will strike


End file.
